Our Happy Ending
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier as they make a decision that will change their lives forever.But when everything seems to work against them once again,will they make it through and get their happy ending? Sequel to 'All Or Nothing'  Slight future AU
1. Prologue

**A.N.: **I promised you a sequel for 'All Or Nothing'...So this is basically what this is…a sequel to 'All Or Nothing'…I think that maybe you could read it as a standalone if you don't mind that some things may be a little confusing, but I guess it'd be better if you go and read 'All Or Nothing' first :D

Whether you came here from 'All Or Nothing' or just stumbled across this some other way, have fun :D

**Story Notes: **This starts out happy enough, but it is NOT a happy story in itself (there'll be fluff of course but…it's not…just…yeah…ahh just wait and see *lessthan3*), and whether there will be a happy ending is yet to be determined…I'll have to wait and see how the story decides to go I mean I got it outlined and stuff but I just haven't quite…ok awkward…excuse my rambling *headdesk* I'll shut up now…

Just thought I'd warn you…if you choose to read on…and I hope I didn't scare anyone off here…ok I'm done now…really…

Enjoy! *lessthan3*

**Disclaimer: **Yeah…no…I don't own Glee…Klaine…Darren or Chris *le sigh* or anyone or anything else you recognize…unless it's my OC's and you know them from the prequel :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes: <strong>Ok…this is just a little…how do I put it…appetizer? :D  
>Just something to get you (and me I guess) started on this story and back into the dynamic that 'All Or Nothing' left behind and see who's still interested…<p>

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine Hummel had been married for going on 3 years now and they still couldn't be happier. They had traded their apartment for a comfortable house with a giant garden on the outskirts of New York, where they could take good care of their two cats and the newest member of their family, a Husky-American-White-Shepherd mix puppy named Cas.<p>

Kurt had his own designer label and Blaine's songs were always at least in the top 40, which Kurt found hilarious for obvious reasons. They also spent time on furthering both of their Broadway careers.

Drawing courage, strength and inspiration from each other, no matter what happened, it seemed as if nothing could possible stop the dream team, especially not since they could count on their family and friends to have their backs.

Well, the Hudmel family. They hadn't heard anything from Blaine's mother since she the trial, and Jonathan Anderson would send a postcard every Christmas and on birthdays, but nothing more. Not that it mattered. The two boys had long learned that all they needed was each other.

They were happy with their lives now. But there was one topic that hadn't come up for a while now and it was just a matter of time until it would jump them again.

Kurt had been very aware of that. It didn't help his surprise as Blaine actually chose to bring it up one night, while they were once again lying in their bed just holding each other as they tried to fall asleep.

"Hey baby…" the raven started.

"Mhh?" Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, although he was already way more than half asleep.

"You know…lately I've been thinking…"

"Ngghh…'s never a good thing…" Kurt teased sleepily.

Blaine chuckled softly in response, kissing Kurt's temple.

"Yeah yeah…but still…I just…I have everything I could have ever wished for, a house, pets, money, jobs doing what I love the most…hell even more than I ever dreamed of, I have you, but sometimes I just…" he trailed off, sighing lowly as he stared into the darkness seemingly looking at nothing on particular.

Kurt shifted a little so that he could look into Blaine's eyes, a lot more awake right now, as he made hazel eyes meet his own.

"What is it?" Kurt probed gently.

"It's nothing…really…it's stupid…" Blaine waved it off "Just go to sleep baby…I'm just tired…"

Kurt shook his head a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh baby…I've known you for almost 10 years now, don't you think I can tell when something is bothering you by now?"

"You always have been able to read me…sometimes I had the feeling you know me better than I know myself…" Blaine granted him.

They both laughed, thinking of incidents like the aftermath of the 'Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza' or Blaine desperately wanting to sing some Powerhouse 80 rock songs, on both of which occasions Kurt had (more or less) gently nudged him into the right direction.

"See…so what is it, you can tell me…"

"It's just…sometimes I…I just feel like something is missing…" Blaine replied almost inaudibly.

It took Kurt a while to understand what Blaine had even said, his sleepdrunk brain having some difficulty catching up. But when Blaine's words registered, his expression grew unbelievably soft as he placed a tender kiss on his husband's lips.

"Blaine…is this because…I…" Kurt frowned, at himself, because he couldn't think of the right thing to say at the moment.

Blaine misread the expression on Kurt's face and his struggle for words completely, making him hurry to try and rectify the situation.

"No…don't get me wrong…it's not you…you're amazing…I couldn't ask for anyone more amazing than you because there is no one, and it's not like you don't satisfy…"

"Blaine Blaine Blaine…it's ok…" Kurt calmed down the flustered raven. "really…I understand…and I know what this is about…it's about having kids, having a family…I know you always wanted that."

"Kurt…I…I would never pressure you into anything right? And I want you…need you to know that I'm fine with it being just us…"

"I know baby…I know…" the younger boy said "I really understand…but…this is not something we should discuss while both of our brains are only working on standby…we'd just go all overemotional and stuff…and this is too important a step to be taken lightly…"

"You're right…" Blaine agreed "I love you more than anything else, you know that?"

"I love you too…now let's go to sleep…I bet Cas is gonna insist on throwing us out of bed at some ungodly hour…"

Blaine chuckled in response to Kurt's mock-exasperation. He grew very serious though, when Kurt suddenly looked at him intensely, holding his gaze.

"I heard you though…" Kurt simply said.

Blaine understood, nodded and pulled Kurt in for a short kiss before pulling him flush against his chest. They would talk this through and make a decision together. Just as always.

The thought was strangely comforting to both of them as the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So…I guess we're all set for the story to start kicking now :D

I hope you liked this chapter and are (just maybe) looking forward to what is yet to come…I'd love to hear what you think so just drop me a line if you have the chance… :D

I have 3 stories I'm currently working on, but since this is the one that came first it's the first one I actually start off posting…I will try and update regularly, but as soon as the first chapters of my other two projects are up the update pace will strongly depend on the feedback I get…just to be fair *lessthan3*

I hope I'll be able to provide you with a more profund…umm…well let's just say I hope that I'll be able to update soon ;)

Love,

CITC


	2. Chapter I: Babysitting

**Chapter I: Babysitting**

**A.N.: **Ok…so…I want to thank the people who alerted, favorited and especially those who reviewed the last chapter of this story. Because of the beautiful feedback I got and the interest you guys displayed this story is the first one of the three I will continue :D

**Chapter Notes:** The title says it all actually :D Klaine go babysitting and as a consequence, come to some interesting realizations :D

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>The topic of kids didn't come up the next day, and for the next week neither of the boys talked about it. It wasn't until Blaine came home late one evening, finding Kurt on the phone with Mercedes, that he even thought about it again.<p>

Upon hearing Blaine enter Kurt smiled and waved to Blaine, motioning towards the phone at his ear and mouthing first 'Welcome back, I love you' and then 'Mercedes'. Blaine just nodded and looked whether he could make himself useful by preparing dinner while Kurt talked to his friend, but something Kurt said caught his attention.

"No Boo I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'll ask Blaine about it…Yeah…Yeah sure no problem. Of course you know I do…I'm sure he won't mind…no…No that's totally normal…Look…let me just ask him and then…yeah I…I'll call you back in a moment ok? Yeah love you too…bye."

Of course Blaine couldn't hear what Mercedes had said, but the mentioning of his name had gotten him interested, so he walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his slender waist, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What was that about?" he asked casually.

"Oh,…that was Mercedes. You know how Wes and David have opened up their own little company that supports promising young artists from poor families?"

"Yeah."

"Well they are in the final round of some kind of contest and Wes, David, Mercedes and Quinn have been invited there. It's a pretty big deal."

"But that's amazing." Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah right?" Kurt replied with a smile. "And that's where we come in."

"Oh? How so?"

"They can't take their kids, especially Haley is still too young to go on such a strenuous trip and since their parent can't help them out and Wes will be going with them Mercedes asked whether we could take care of the three little monsters for the weekend."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms so that he could look at him directly and shot him a questioning look. Blaine contemplated the situation for a moment. Temeraire and Taran never were any trouble around people, as long as they didn't annoy them and Cas loved children. Neither him nor Kurt had anything important to take care of this weekend and the 2 and almost a half year old twins Katy and Kevin and the little Haley, a little under a year old surely couldn't be that much trouble. Right?

Then he caught up on something else, some deeper question in Kurt's eyes and he remembered the conversation they had had about a week ago. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok…you can call her and tell her that we're gonna take care of the kids for them. No problem."

Kurt shot him a responding smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips before he pulled away dialing Mercedes' number.

" 'Cedes? It's me, Kurt. We're in."

xxXxxXxxXxx

And a couple of days later, at 10 am on a sunny Saturday morning, Mercedes and David brought their three monsters over. After a lot of fussing by David, who was a lot more worried than Mercedes, who trusted her white boy completely, and a little bit of worrying from Mercedes the couple finally left, leaving the three children with their godfathers.

"Ok then…" Kurt said looking down at the twins, who were holding his hands "Let's get you settled in huh?"

The kids cheered and Kurt laughed, picking up their bag, ordering them to follow him to their room. Haley would be sleeping in her bed in Kurt's and Blaine's bedroom.

The raven, who was holding the little girl in his arms, watched with a smile as the twins followed his husband to the guest room, laughing and squealing loudly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The morning went by quickly and (more or less) peacefully. Between Kevin picking Temeraire up at his tail, Katy trying to ride on Cas' back and either Mercedes or David calling every like 5 minutes nothing overly exciting happened and Kurt and Blaine had a lot of fun.

It wasn't until Haley started crying for no apparent reason and the twins broke into Kurt's designing room that things went a little out of control. It ended up with Blaine having to laugh so hard that he, a stunned Haley on his arm, had to sit down as Kurt came out of the room covered in paint, dragging two equally decorated twins along with him, Cas, no longer white but sprinkled with red, blue and green jumping up and down next to them excitedly.

Kurt shot his husband a death glare, but Blaine just couldn't stop laughing they just looked too adorable.

"Blaine." Kurt said in a carefully controlled voice, locking the door behind him carefully. "I am going to walk Cas. I'll be back later." with those words the brunette grabbed his dog, a leash and walked out of the door, not even bothering to clean himself up.

The closing door silenced the laughing trio in the room for a moment. The twins looked up at Blaine, cocking their heads to the left side as the simultaneously asked: " 's uncle Kurtie (yes they called him that) mad at us?" pouting adorably.

Blaine blinked at them for a moment, before he looked at Haley, then at the door then at the mess that the twins had made, then back at the door and finally back at the twins, shooting them a reassuring smile.

"Noo…uncle Kurtie just really needed some air he could never be mad at you two." 'For long…but I really have the feeling I'm not gonna be getting any for a while…' he added mentally, wincing slightly.

The sound of the phone ringing ended the awkward situation.

"Hey Mercedes." Blaine smiled, recognizing the caller ID.

"Hey Blaine…and? The little monsters driven you crazy yet?" she asked laughingly.

"Uh…no…" Blaine replied, frowning at the twins who made their way to the office.

He could almost hear the raised eyebrow as Mercedes spoke again "What did they do?"

"Well…uhh…they may or may not have just had a paint fight in Kurt's designing room." Blaine replied, clearing his throat a little awkwardly.

"Oh no." Mercedes replied, knowing how her friend got when something happened to his stuff and how her twins got when they saw a chance to wreak havoc.

But she knew that Kurt would never hurt her kids "How is he?" she asked sympathetically.

"Went for a walk with Cas…both of them decorated artfully with red, blue, green and some other colors."

"Oh no." Mercedes repeated "Kids." she sighed before she started laughing "I bet you were having one hell of a good time watching him huh?"

"You betcha." Blaine grinned in reply.

At the sound of something breaking in the office his grin fell and he told Mercedes that he had to go, putting Haley down in her playpen as he went to assess the damage.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Not even half an hour Kurt returned, not wanting to leave Blaine alone with the kids for too long, finding the house eerily quiet.

"Blaine?" he yelled, almost terrified of what might had happened.

Barking excitedly a still paint covered Cas ran into the kitchen, Kurt on his heels, just to find a very adorable sight in front of him.

The two raven haired and a certain raven haired tenor (as well as most of the kitchen) were covered in flour eggs and what appeared to be cookie batter. But they were quiet and kneading the batter intently. Upon hearing them enter Blaine looked up and smiled, walking up to hug his husband.

Kurt looked around in the kitchen, satisfied that there was nothing that the twins could cause any harm to themselves, Cas or the kitchen with, and pushed Blaine into the adjoining living room, where Haley played in her playpen, kissing him gently.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." Blaine answered.

"You look great." Kurt grinned, kissing some cookie batter off of Blaine's cheek. "And you taste great." He grinned.

"Yeah yeah you just keep making fun of me mister, you don't look too bad yourself." Blaine grinned picking patch of paint out of Kurt's hair.

The brunette grumbled softly.

"Yeah. I see you already got the twin monsters cleaned up and dirty again and all of that in less than half an hour. Impressive." then he sighed. "I'm just gonna go and try to get myself and Cas clean, but I'm afraid the clothes are lost…will you be ok for a moment? I'll be within shouting range?"

Blaine smile at him, stealing another quick kiss.

"Take all the time you need."

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Kurt returned from trying to clean up both himself and his hyperactive puppy, Blaine and the twins just pulled the first batch of cookies out of the oven.

The kids promptly wanted to try them, but Blaine refused, telling them that they were too hot and that they would have to wait. While Blaine put the last cookies into the oven Kurt kept the twins busy by bringing them some paper and crayons for them to draw with, while he took Haley out of the pen to clean her up and feed her for the third time that day, just as Mercedes and David had instructed.

When they put the three kids down for their nap at around 4 the two lovers fell onto the couch, already exhausted, Cas jumping on Kurt's lap, while the two cats reluctantly came out of hiding now that the twins were gone.

"How can someone that tiny have so much energy?" Kurt groaned.

"By being part David's and part Mercedes' DNA?" Blaine replied, eyes closed.

"Yeah but so is Haley and she's fine." Kurt answered.

"Mhh…Maybe it's just a phase." Blaine offered.

Kurt groaned again, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"They completely destroyed my designing room." he muttered "I really, really should have thought of locking it. Remind me to lock it the next time…please."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. He would have expected that his husband would never ever, ever have any little kids anywhere even close to their house for any extent of time anymore. He placed a kiss on top of the soft brunette hair, seeing a spot of green color Kurt had missed.

"You still have color in your hair." he smiled.

"I know…you're just gonna have to help me shower it all out when the monsters are gone." Kurt replied and Blaine could feel him grinning into his shoulder.

"Uhh…kinky Mr. Hummel." he grinned back.

"It's not my mind that just went right to the gutter." Kurt teased.

"Who's mind's in the gutter?" a high voice asked and Kurt sagged against Blaine's shoulder slightly "And wat's kinky?"

Blaine laughed, burying his face in Kurt's hair for a moment before they both turned around at the twins who were already up again.

"Hey there kiddos. So…what do you want to do now?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

When the twins were finally exhausted at around 8, after various tickle attacks, pillow fights and other strenuous activities Kurt managed to convince them to get ready for bed. He didn't even notice that Blaine was standing at the door as he read a passage of Alice In Wonderland to Katy and Kevin as a bedtime story. David had picked the book because it had always been one of his favorites when he had been younger.

When Haley started crying in her bed, Blaine rushed to see what was wrong with her.

Half an hour later when the twins were fast asleep Kurt turned off the light and tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door open a notch so that they would hear when something was wrong. The sight that greeted him when he arrived in the bedroom he and Blaine shared immediately made him forget all the troubles of the day.

Blaine was asleep on top of the covers, his arms wrapped around Haley protectively, her little fingers clutching his shirt as they slept peacefully. Kurt's breath caught in his throat at how adorable the two looked, at how right Blaine looked with the little girl in his arms.

Looking at them Kurt asked himself how he fit into that picture. He had no problem with kids, but he liked having Blaine all to himself, as stupid as it might sound and he really liked his house neat and tidy. And as the twins had demonstrated impressively kids could be a lot of work.

Having kids also came with a lot of responsibility. Having the two cats and now the puppy had shown Kurt that he and Blaine were very well able to care for other living beings, but kids were a whole new level and even though he knew that they could count on the help of their family and friends, but still.

When Blaine shifted a little, some stray curls falling into his face, Kurt smiled. Their kid would definitely have to have Blaine's DNA. He could really imagine a tiny little boy or girl with curly black hair and beautiful hazel eyes smiling up at him.

He almost jumped out of his skin as he realized what he had just been thinking about. Was he really ready for having kids?

He got his answer when Blaine shifted again, waking himself up, staring around disorientated for a moment, but always careful as to not disturb the sleeping girl in his arms. When Blaine's hazel eyes landed on Kurt and lit up with a smile, Kurt knew that YES he was ready to take the next step with this man, because even though he might feel a little insecure about it himself, he knew that Blaine would be an amazing father and he really wanted to share that experience with him.

So he shot Blaine an answering smile, carefully taking Haley into her bed, before crawling into the bed next to Blaine, where he fell asleep almost as soon as Blaine's arms closed around him, even though it was actually still pretty early, especially considering that it was Saturday.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When the twins and Cas demanded their attention at around 6:30 in the morning, both of the boys felt like death warmed up. Haley had cried 5 times that night, each time having them jump up in panic, for several reasons. One, to see what was wrong with her and two to avoid the twins waking up at all costs, but being the great actors they were they just put big smiles on their faces and got up.

While Kurt took Cas for a walk and to go get breakfast, Blaine prepared the table and the twins. Blaine had just placed Haley in her chair and Katy and Kevin in front of to cookies each, when Kurt returned with two cups of their special Starbucks coffee, and fresh bread.

He turned on the radio as he took one of the cups from Kurt with a big smile, kissing him softly, causing the twins to make some weird noises, but Kurt just held the bag with the bread in front of them and pulled Blaine in closer before he let go of him with a smile.

Suddenly the twins of all people recognized the song on the radio and started singing (as much as 2 ½ year olds could sing) along.

_Take me take me outta here it makes me_

_Feel so, feel so na na nana na_

They didn't know much more of the lyrics than _na na nana na_, which made Kurt and Blaine laugh so hard they almost toppled over, but when they saw the adorable pouts on the faces of the two kids, they took them at their hands and started dancing and singing along with them.

_Baby baby here we all crazy_

_You don't have to worry na na nana na_

Kurt and Blaine took the actual lyrics while the twins chimed in on the _na na nana na_.

_So follow me down_

_Out of this town_

_Girl you're moving way too slow_

_So follow me down, I'll show you around_

_There's a place we gotta go_

Haley squealed in delight as Blaine scooped her up in his arms, while Kurt, still holding hands with Katy and Kevin, danced around them still singing. Cas had just started jumping around them, having no idea what was going on but playing along nonetheless (as much as a little puppy could).

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la-la-la-la [x2]_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

The twins belted out the _fa la-la-la-la_ in a way that let it be assumed that they had inherited their voices from their mother, while the giggling and wriggling about of Haley made it seem as if she would one day be busting the moves like her daddy.

_Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking_

_They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la_

Kurt, still with the twins, danced around Blaine with a small grin as he sang, reminding Blaine of their 'practice' for his 'Baby It's Cold Outside' performance, which made him grin. He was pretty sure that up until this day Kurt still had no idea that there never had been a performance and that Blaine had just wanted to sing the song with him.

_Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies_

_We sing, we sing na na na-na-na_

Blaine twirled around, careful not to make Haley uncomfortable, but the little girl just squealed louder, giggling like a madman.

_So follow me down_

_Out of this town_

_Girl you're moving way too slow_

_So follow me down, I'll show you around_

_There's a place we gotta go_

The twins had let go of Kurt's hands now jumping around in a slightly uncoordinated but adorable way, that reminded Kurt a little of Finn's early attempts at dancing, while Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes as they continued singing.

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la-la-la-la [x2]_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la-la-la-la [x2]_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

They danced into the living room, not really paying any attention to hitting the notes or following a certain choreography, much more just freaking out a little like New Directions had used to do with their impromptu performances.

_Ahh ah oh_

_Ah ah ah oh_

_Ah ah ah oh oh_

_Down down down down. Oh okay_

_Down, down. Down down. Oh, oh_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la-la-la-la [x2]_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la-la-la-la [x2]_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

The five, well six if you counted the puppy, of them landed on the large couch, laughing hard and breathing heavily as the song ended. Haley squealed in delight and the twins slid to the floor giggling while and excited Cas tried to lick everything in his reach.

Kurt's look fell onto their cats and he started laughing even harder, nudging Blaine to look at them which caused his husband to have a laughing fit. The two cats were sitting on a sideboard in safe distance, looking at them as if they had just lost their minds altogether.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Following their impromptu performance the remainder of their time together went by rather quickly and as soon as Kurt and Blaine had realized that singing and dancing was a great way of keeping the terror twins busy they had just kept some music playing, which had had them occupied for their while, at least until their attentions spans wore out and they went to look for something else to pass their time with.

After playing with Cas in the garden and almost falling into the pool, the twins were ordered back inside by Kurt and Blaine who had the feeling that they were slowly starting to get the hang of it. 'It' being the whole taking care of a toddler and hyperactive twins.

While they were slowly starting to have fun with the three kids, it still was a lot of stress and they were relieved when David and Mercedes came to get them and they left, promising to visit soon.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Oh dear…" Kurt sighed, sagging against Blaine as soon as the door closed.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around his exhausted husband, gently pulling him towards their couch in the living room where he sat them down.

"That was…interesting" Blaine remarked.

"That's one way to put it." Kurt grinned looking up at the raven.

Blaine laughed at that, taking in the state of disarray the room was in. Crayons, pillows, spoons, everything was lying around, and he didn't even want to think about having to clean up the kitchen, the guest room or even worse Kurt's designing room.

Both of them let out exasperated sighs simultaneously, causing them to laugh.

"Ok…let's get cleaning." Kurt sighed and Blaine just groaned in response, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist as the countertenor tried to get up.

"Let's just get a cleaning woman."

"Don't be ridiculous Blaine, you better get used to cleaning up after kids if you want some yourself." Kurt joked lightly, freezing as he realized what he had just said.

Blaine tensed as well, but before he had the chance to make Kurt look at him, the brunette had escaped his grasp and rushed into his designing room, yelling through the closed door "Just get cleaning."

Blaine stared at the closed door for a little longer before he decided that he could still pester Kurt about this later, for now he would just have to start tidying up the room. Sighing he got to work.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A lot later, after they had cleaned up the house, taken care of their pets, fed themselves and finally showered and gotten ready for bed, Blaine crawled into the bed next to Kurt who was just lying facedown on top of the silk sheets, just dressed in silk pajama bottoms and a soft white shirt.

He straddled Kurt's hips and trailed soft kisses up and down the younger man's neck, while he ran his hands over Kurt's back. He placed them at the hem of Kurt's shirt, waiting for permission, like he always did. He had sworn to himself that after what had happened with Karofsky all those years ago he would never ever force Kurt into anything (unless it was something like staying at home when he was dead sick) no matter how small it seemed, he just wanted Kurt to do everything with him out of his own free will.

He saw Kurt like a kitten every now and then. Beautiful, adorable, graceful, independent, yet fiercely loyal if you had earned his love and that's why Kurt always should have the choice.

He got so caught up in thoughts that he almost missed Kurt's nod of permission. But just almost. He pulled the shirt off of Kurt and started kissing the soft skin of his neck, then his shoulder's and then following his spine lower and lower, before his hands started a gentle massage, loosening the tight knots in Kurt's back, which had no doubt come from all the trouble the twins had (inadvertently) caused.

Kurt sighed softly and relaxed into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hands against his skin, and the fact that they could be this close to each other just like that. Just because they wanted to.

After a while he turned around to face the raven, startling him by switching their positions and kissing him softly. Soon Blaine's shirt was off, too and after Kurt had reciprocated, they were just lying in each other's arms, too tired to start anything else, and content that they didn't need to, because they knew that they loved and desired each other, without having to have sex every day. Although that admittedly did have its perks.

Blaine was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"Kurt…about what you said earlier…about the kids and the cleaning up…did you mean that the way I thought you did?" he asked softly.

Kurt tensed for a moment, before he sat up so he could look at Blaine as he answered.

"After we talked about this last week, I've been giving it a lot of thought, and when I saw you with Haley last night I just…I knew that I wanted to have that with you…you would make an amazing father Blaine. And I won't lie to you there are still some things I…we…need to figure out, but if you'd still want to I'd love to start a family with you…" he blushed crimson "you know what I mean."

Blaine smiled at the look on Kurt's face, his obvious nervousness, his blush that he could see even in their almost dark bedroom, the frantic beat of his heart that matched Blaine's own as he thought about what the things that Kurt had just said meant.

"We're gonna have a family." he breathed out almost disbelievingly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the obvious happiness of his husband at this development.

"Yeah."

Blaine pulled Kurt down into a kiss before the brunette settled against his chest, both of them lost in thought before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

There were still a lot of things to think about. Would they adopt a kid or would they take a surrogate? If they did the latter, would they be able to agree on who would be the biological father? Where would they put the kid's room? Would their busy schedules even allow them this kind of pause? Were they really ready for having children?

Those, amongst others, were questions that buzzed in their heads. But nothing of that would really matter, because if was still true. As long as they had each other, nothing could stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Um…fluff anyone? :D

I'm gonna say this now I do not have much experience with kids, I'm taking all of this from babysitting for some friends of my parents. And their kids have been (they're a little older now) very, very loud, adventurous, and yeah…I'm not gonna say annoying :D…but yeah…let's call it energetic :D at that age and they were like all over the place…like literally…but they were still cute :D

Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it (it's like 3am now so I hope it's ok) :D

I would love for you to let me know what you thought about this so far, I get terribly nervous when no one tells me what he/she thought about my stuff :D

The song I used I don't know if you recognized it, but it's 'Follow Me Down' by '3OH!3 feat. Neon Hitch' which kind of got stuck in my head after I heard it on a fanmade youtube trailer for CP Coulter's Dalton none of which I own (logically)…I'm not even gonna tell you that all of those are freaking awesome :D

So…I still have to update two other stories, but if the interest in this sequel continues being as it is now this will remain top priority :D

Thank you so much, all of you,

CITC


	3. Chapter II: Our Future And The Past

**A.N.:** So I just got home from my trip to London where I got to go to Glee!live yesterday and it was epic…amazing…awesome…breathtaking…I still have trouble thinking coherently… Darren just casually walked by less than 1m in front of me when singing Silly Love Songs and I think I died :D And Riker was there too but no one (at least no one near me) freakin' recognized him…how could they possibly not recognize Riker? AHHH…and the other Warblers? Ok maybe I love them too much but…gaah…anyways…ok…sorry :D On with the story :D

**Chapter Notes: **This is gonna be short I fear since I kinda gotta run but I'll explain that at the end…but I really wanted to give you guys a little something before I go…so enjoy *lessthan3*

* * *

><p>When the two boys woke up something felt different. Blaine was chipper and enthusiastic at the thought of having a family with Kurt, wanting nothing more than to start making plans right away, and Kurt played along, but he practically fled their house with Cas, saying he was just gonna head out to get breakfast.<p>

Blaine looked at the door that locked behind his husband after Kurt gave him a quick goodbye kiss raising an eyebrow. He could tell that something was up, and he turned around looking at Temeraire and Taran who were looking at him from the couch.

"You getting the feeling that something's up?" he asked them, not expecting an answer as he went to prepare the table for breakfast and himself for the conversation he knew was about to come.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Kurt came home he was surprised to find the living room and kitchen empty, hearing soft music from Blaine's 'creativity lounge' as he liked calling it.

He placed the bread on the table and snuck closer to the slightly opened door, finding Blaine sitting at his piano softly singing along to the song he was playing.

'…_A deep breath and baby steps _

_That's how the whole thing starts _

_It's a long slow beautiful dance _

_To the beat of a heart_

_It's a long, slow, beautiful dance, my friend_

_The house is filled with so much love _

_We got more than enough for two _

_So we've been thinking about having a baby _

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_but it seems like the natural thing to do_

_A deep breath and baby steps _

_That's how the whole thing starts _

_It's a long slow beautiful dance _

_To the beat of a heart…'_

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as Blaine ended with a soft sigh. He hadn't realized how much Blaine had wanted a family, and especially how much Blaine wanted a family with HIM, Kurt Hummel.

"Oh baby…" he said softly, causing Blaine to whip around.

"K-Kurt…" the raven stuttered, blushing slightly. "I didn't even hear you enter…" his eyes sought Kurt's face "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know which song you were singing…Blaine…I'm sorry I never realized how much you actually wanted to have kids…I…just you me and the pips _(A.N.: Yes their pets ;D)_ and our friends and family…it was always enough for me…but…" he walked up to Blaine hugging him tightly.

Blaine returned the embrace, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"It's enough for me too." Blaine said firmly, after pulling away a little to look into Kurt's eyes.

"No it's not." Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine's forehead. "But that's ok,…" he promised "I want to have a family with you too…thinking of a little Blaine running around in our house makes my heart go wee…I'm just a little scared." Kurt admitted "But you're giving me courage...like you always have…there's just some things we will have to think about first."

Blaine nodded at that, kissing his husband lovingly before they walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A few hours, some arguing, a few tears and a lot of hugs and kisses later, they had already ruled out adopting, because both wanted the child to be their biologically, they still had to talk about how this was going to affect them, not professionally, but their relationship, and think about who would be the kid's biological father.

"Nothing is gonna change." Blaine promised softly after Kurt tentatively touched the subject to the way this would affect their relationship.

"You know that's not true." Kurt said soberly, he wasn't trying to be a buzzkill, but he wanted to stay realistic, because he couldn't lose Blaine over some stupid fight later on.

"Kurt…you will still be the most important thing in my life, and we're still gonna love each other." Blaine said adorably, looking so much like a kicked puppy that Kurt couldn't resist the urge to hug him tightly.

"I know." he granted "But…Blaine…" he continued softly "You saw this weekend, Kids are a lot of trouble and work and I won't lie you know how I get when I'm annoyed or things don't go my way…and you know how you get when you're stressed out."

"Yeah but…"

"And…" Kurt added not letting Blaine get a word in. "I will always love you…and after all we've been though I believe that you'll always love me too. But when it would really come down between me and your son or daughter, you would choose one of them. I know that…and I wouldn't want it any other way, wouldn't want you to change that about you…just…we have to be realistic about this…if we start lying to us already it'll just go to the dogs."

Blaine's eyes had darkened considerably at the way Kurt had said 'your' instead of 'our', but there was something else that troubled him.

"I don't want to…no…" he corrected himself "I can't…could not ever lose you…I just can't Kurt…I had thought I had once and it damn near killed me." he said firmly. "A kid won't change that."

Kurt could tell that Blaine really believed that and he believed him. Partially. He knew Blaine would love their child and so would Kurt, but he knew that when push would come to shove Blaine would choose the kid, just like any good parent should, and Kurt loved him for it, and for trying to believe that he wouldn't.

"Kurt…" Blaine started pulling him out of his reverie.

"Mmhh?"

"Why did you say 'YOUR' instead of 'OUR'?" he asked softly "If you don't want this it's ok…just…like you said…don't hold back...we have to come clean here or this will never work."

"I said it because I want you to be the biological father. I will love this kid, boy, girl or purple dinosaur, and I will always take care of him her and be the best father I can be…I want this with you Blaine, I really do...But I won't deny that I'm scared…of what this might do to us…or…even worse…of failing…" Kurt admitted softly.

"Oh baby…" Blaine sighed, hugging him tightly "You will be the best father anyone could imagine, you won't fail…just seeing how you do with the pips or the Finchel kids…how you managed the twins…you're gonna be an amazing father…I just know it…"

"Thanks,…" Kurt smiled, kissing him softly.

"Anytime love." Blaine replied with a smile "But why do you want for me to be the biological father? We could do it like Rachel's dads did…"

Kurt shuddered slightly at the thought of having a kid with Rachel's sense of fashion. He would have to make sure the kid was properly trained in fashion so that could never happen.

"Would you really want a kid with my attitude?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine remained serious.

"Look…just imagining a kid with your beautiful eyes, your voice and your complexion with those adorable brunette dimples makes me melt inside. You're perfect love." he assured the brunette who cocked his head to a side disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Kurt chuckled finally before being serious again "But really…there are several reasons why I want for you to be the biological father. One, if I think about us standing there with our little kid it's always a little boy or girl with unruly black curls, an angelic voice and beautiful bright hazel eyes that shine golden in the light." Kurt swooned lightly at the image. "Also…if anything happens to me and the mother wants you badly all of a sudden for some reason I think she could take him/her from you with a really good lawyer if I'm the father…but not if you are."

Blaine just stared at his husband at that.

"Don't say that…" he pleaded.

"I'm not saying anything will happen, but we don't know ok?" Kurt said softly taking Blaine's hand "But as we saw three years ago sometimes bad things just happen…and what if the whole heart attack thing my father has runs in the family and I…"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's fingers on his lips.

"Don't." the raven shook his head.

Kurt took Blaine's hand away and kissed it gently.

"Just think about it." Kurt asked and Blaine nodded reluctantly, causing Kurt to smile softly as he was pulled in for a desperate kiss.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Three weeks later Kurt and Blaine were at a bureau, looking for someone who would be willing to mother their kid, since none of their friends could, because all of them either had too much work, too many kids or, in the case of Santana and Brittany who would have been perfect, feeling that this would just make things awkward between them and possibly for the kids, and Kurt and Blaine had to agree reluctantly, deciding that asking a stranger would be the best option.

"I am very sorry to tell you this, but there is only one woman who would be willing to help you out." the bold elderly man who's bureau they were sitting in, said softly.

"But…" Blaine and Kurt frowned

"How is that bad? Is she not suitable?" Kurt asked.

"That's not what I meant. She is healthy, intelligent, beautiful and all of that seemingly runs n the family.

"Then where's the catch?" Kurt frowned.

"Well…" the older man shifted "She specifically wanted to be in this. She's here too, if you want to meet her."

"Sure." the two agreed, following the older man outside, holding onto each other's hands excitedly.

But when the woman, who really was beautiful, petite, blonde, blue eyes and what Puck would refer to as a 'nice rack', came into their view, Blaine almost, but just almost, let go of Kurt's hands.

"Hey Blainey." the woman smiled.

"H-hi…" Blaine stuttered, clearly shocked, while Kurt looked around between them with a frown and Mr. Jones looked really uncomfortable.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, getting Blaine's attention back onto him.

Blaine's eyes softened in an instant as they found Kurt's before they returned to the woman in front of them again.

"Kurt...meet Tiffany…Tiffany this is my husband and love of my life, Kurt Hummel, Kurt, meet Tiffany Peasant, my…" he gulped "Ex-fiancé."

The blonde woman smirked as Kurt's jaw dropped, and Blaine squeezed his hand tightly, closing his eyes in anticipation of the trouble that he knew was about to come, following Tiffany in her wake, like it always had.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Blaine has no idea :D

Ok so I think that this was a nice place to cut at and I hope that this wasn't horrible since my head is still a little fuzzy from the past couple days and no sleep :D

Thank you for reading *lessthan3*

I hope you liked it and I would love to hear what you thought so just drop me a review :D

For those who already did: You rock! :D

Also I have an announcement to make…This fic (and all my other fics for that matter) is going to be on hiatus 'til the 17th of July, because I will be camping at the end of the world (the place is really called that if you translate its name from French :D) and I will most likely be unable to access any internet whatsoever to upload anything until I'm back. If I find a way I'll update sooner but yeah…sorry…D:

The good news is that I will be taking my laptop and I will have several chapters typed out so I will be able to post very regularly and quickly after that.

If you have any questions, wishes or suggestions to or for this fic, feel free to tell me so in a review, I can access those with my cellphone and I will try to take them into account if they don't clash with the storyline too horribly.

That's it for now folks,

Love,

CITC

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up:<strong> It looks like Blaine's past in London has come back to haunt him in form of Tiffany, a girl he used to be engaged to. With Kurt already being insecure, will the blonde woman be able to drive a wedge between our boys, and what is on her agenda?

I hope you'll stay tuned :D


	4. Chapter III: Hanging By A Moment

**Chapter III: Hanging By A Moment**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> So…I said I was gonna write a lot while I was away but instead I went and nearly fell off a cliff *headdesk* I got lucky (or so I've been told countless times by my family who watched the whole clumsiness gig) I did however manage to crack something in my right wrist, and the cast made it pretty hard to type. But don't worry I did get some work done.

**Chapter Notes:** I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It seemed like everyone in the room was holding their breaths, waiting for Kurt to throw a (well deserved) bitchfit. Blaine hung his head and waited for the axe to fall, but nothing happened. Looking up again felt the urge to throttle the blonde woman, as she just smiled at Kurt and spoke up.<p>

"So this is you?" she gave the brunette an onceover "I'm not impressed. But I understand why Blainey didn't want to tell you that you only were his second choice, his backup plan after we didn't work out. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Blaine was about ready to stab her, when his eyes fell on his husband who just put up his best diva face. He shuddered. It was never a good thing when that face came up.

"Oh, you sorry excuse for an attempt to destroy my marriage. Do you really think that?" Kurt walked forward until he was less than a step away from the blonde who was about the same height he was, still somehow managing to look down at her with a smile. "If Blaine let you believe that you were anything else than a stopgap measure because he couldn't have me, then that's sad, but if you think that he wouldn't have told me then you're mistaken. We tell each other everything. We love each other, do you really think we would keep something that important from each other?"

The blonde dropped her gaze for a moment, which was lucky, because she couldn't see Blaine flinching as if each of Kurt's words had struck him like a beating to the stomach.

"I thought so." Kurt continued icily "So…" he turned towards Mr. Jones "Is it ok if we give this some thought before we get back to you about this?"

The older man just nodded clearly relieved as Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him outside, leaving a completely speechless Tiffany.

"Kurt…" Blaine started as soon as the door closed behind them and Kurt let go of his hand, but Kurt didn't look at him, just holding up one of his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Don't…we'll talk at home." Blaine flinched, but he knew that Kurt had every right to be angry or hurt or both, so he just let it go.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The car drive back to their house was terribly silent and tense. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine once and when the raven attempted to put his hand over Kurt's on the steering wheel, the younger man flinched, ever so slightly, but it was enough to make Blaine wince and pull back.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt walked up to the door, just walking in without even looking at Blaine, who followed him like a kicked puppy. Once they were inside Cas came jumping happily, but he quickly noticed that something was off and he whined, putting his head on Kurt's knee as said kneeled down to hug him, whispering something into his ears.

"Kurt…" Blaine started, knowing that the brunette was very well able to hear him "I…I don't remember telling you about Tiffany."

"Yeah Blaine, that's because you neglected to mention that little fact" Kurt replied shortly not looking at him, instead getting up and walking into their bedroom, looking around for a moment.

"But…you just told her that I had told you." Blaine continued, afraid and insecure.

Kurt frowned, still not looking at him as he gathered some of Cas' things in a bag.

"Oh I know very well what I told her I was there remember?" Kurt snapped, walking towards his closet. "Did you see the look on her face? There was no way I was gonna grant her the victory of seeing that she had made me realize that the man I've been in love with forever and married to for more than 3 years…" he stopped swallowing back tears, but as Blaine wanted to put his arms around him he swatted his hands away. "That I was always only second choice…the backup plan." Kurt finished, lowly, as if he didn't have the strength to say that out loud.

Blaine was just about to tell him that that wasn't true, tell him how it all had come to pass, when he finally realized what Kurt was doing. He was packing.

"What are you doing?" he panicked as he watched Kurt throw Cas' stuff and a whole armful of clothes into his suitcase.

Kurt just walked into the adjoining bathroom, coming back out a moment later with his bag for his morning routine, dropping it in as well. As he was about to close it Blaine grabbed him and turned him around trying to get Kurt to meet his eyes, but he refused to, looking at the floor.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, almost shouting.

"I…I'm gonna take Cas and I'm gonna go. Visit Finn, maybe dad. They say they miss me." Kurt explained slowly, never even once looking at Blaine.

"No. No! You can't go! Don't do this!" Blaine shook him.

"If you really love me you'll let me go. I can't even look at you right now. I can't stand it knowing that all of this was nothing but a lie." Kurt wasn't screaming, his voice was just weak and sad, pulling Blaine out of his panicked haze.

"Baby…please…that's not true." Blaine begged.

Hearing the sound of his voice Kurt looked up, letting Blaine see the tears he had caused.

"If it's not true." Kurt started "Then tell me, why did you never tell me any of this?" he asked lowly, Blaine letting go of him in shock.

"Kurt…that's not…" he whispered, trying to find a way to rectify this situation, but knowing he couldn't.

Kurt backed away, slowly, picking up his suitcase, before he walked out, Cas on his heels. When the door closed behind them tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes as he slid to the floor, not knowing how he was supposed to make this right.

Because the only person who could explain, make Kurt believe, give him proof, was the one person of who Blaine knew that she would never do it.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Short…I know, but I wanted to put this up quickly. If it's any consolation the next two chapters are already written and they are longer, but I still have to fix some stuff before I can let them see the light of day, so this is basically my way of telling you guys that I'm back so hey :D

I hope you liked this and the next chapter will be up within the next 24 hours, just as some updates of my other stories (I hope) if anyone here cares ;)

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed or shown interest in this fic in other ways, thank you *lessthan3*

So long,

CrazyIsTheClue


	5. Chapter IV: Need You Now

**A.N.: **Erm…sorry for the tiny delay I got slightly sidetracked catching up with my best friend after not seeing her for almost 3 weeks…

But anyways here it is and as I promised it's a little longer than the last one :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter Notes: **Blaine and Kurt are apart and miserable…go figure…

* * *

><p>4 days later Blaine still hadn't heard a word from Kurt. He had left him tons of messages and voicemails, called Finn's place countless times but Kurt refused to talk to him. The raven knew that he had screwed up, that he should have told Kurt the truth from the start, but he really was at a loss for what to do now.<p>

So he spent the time he wasn't busy working at home in bed, alone, listening to his newest terrible depression playlist, worrying Wes and David half to death. He worried them so much that they decided to try and get hold of Kurt themselves.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Did you guys know?" Kurt asked softly, not looking at the two friends.

"Know what?" Wes frowned.

"That I wasn't his first choice…you can tell me…I won't blame you."

"That is just not true. Right from the beginning it was always you for Blaine, trust me. There was never anyone else." David said.

"I wish." Kurt stated softly "But if that was the truth then why would he have kept this from me? He even drunk dialed me once telling me how he had slept with some guy and how he regretted it because I was the only one he could ever love. He never remembered, but the next day he told me what he had done, if not tha he loved me. So why would he keep this from me?"

The two boys looked at each other uncomfortably, obviously unsettled by the utter sadness in the brunette's words.

"Look…" Wes started "We don't know why he kept it from you, but I'm sure that there is an explanation. Talk to him." he advised.

"You two have always been the ones people believed in, even when you were apart as Blaine went to London. What you have is special, don't let this destroy what you have. 'Cause that will destroy you both." David added solemnly and for the first time Kurt really looked into their eyes, shocking them with the sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"I know." Kurt admitted "But I just can't…even thinking of him…thinking that maybe all we have is nothing but…it just hurts too much…" Kurt left the statement unfinished but the two ex-Warblers knew what he meant so they just smiled sadly, realizing that they couldn't fix this, before they walked out, giving him a tight hug as they left.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was while Blaine was listening to "Need You Now" sadly singing along to the lyrics after his fourth day without word from Kurt, that he decided that he had to do something, because he couldn't live like that, every day without Kurt felt like it was killing him a little more.

So he decided that he would go to visit his mother, and beg her to tell Kurt what she had done, tell him the truth about what had happened. No matter what she would want in return. He just couldn't lose Kurt.

He packed some stuff and left, deciding to drive over to Finn's first, to tell Kurt that he and Cas could go back home now.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was already pretty late when he finally arrived in front of the large house where the Broadway diva Rachel Berry and her husband lived with their family. The place where he knew Kurt was. He slowly walked up to the large wooden door, relieved but also disappointed to find Finn at the door.

"Blaine." the tall man said, surprised.

"Hey…do you think I could talk to Kurt for a moment?"

Finn swallowed hard, looking at him regretfully.

"Look man I…"

Blaine just shook his head dismissively.

"It's ok. I know I deserve it. Just tell him that he can go home with Cas? Please? Someone has to take care of the kittens while I'm gone and…I would feel better with what I'm about to do if I knew that Kurt was safely at home."

Finn blinked.

"I can do that, but man, what are you gonna do. You're not gonna like…kill yourself or anything?" he asked, getting a little pale "'Cause seriously dude, that would be one majorly crappy idea."

"No, no. Nothing like that." Blaine quickly assured the worried giant who had become almost just as much of a brother to him as he had to Kurt over the years. "I'm going to visit my mum. Just tell Kurt ok?" he hurried to add as he saw the expression on Finn's face.

The giant nodded and Blaine thanked him with something resembling a smile before he turned around to walk down the semi dark pathway back to his car. But he didn't get far.

"Blaine…wait…"

The raven almost didn't dare to turn around and see if the person that this voice belonged to was really there, but just almost. He turned around, staring into red rimmed glasz eyes, telling him that Kurt had been crying, and, judging by the dark circles around them, not been getting any more sleep than he had. But that didn't matter. Because Kurt was actually looking into his eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, barely resisting the urge to extend his hands to the brunette who slowly walked closer until he stood right in front of him.

"Blaine…why would you go to visit your mother? I remember how you said that after all that she had done, you just couldn't stand ever seeing her again, because although she had hurt you in unimaginable ways, you still loved her, and it was too painful?" the brunette asked, straight away, no beating around the bush.

"I remember." Blaine admitted softly "But the way I see it, this is the lesser of two evils."

"The…" Kurt was startled "But…how…what?"

"The worst thing that could ever happen to me is losing you." Blaine said firmly, holding up his hand to stop Kurt form speaking "I know you probably don't believe me right now I know you're maybe hurt and confused, but it's true and I will prove it to you. And my mother is the only person who can tell you what happened with Tiffany. She can't explain why I didn't tell you, that was all me, but she can prove that for me it was always only you."

For a moment nothing happened. Kurt just stood in front of Blaine looking at him silently. The raven could see that he wanted to believe him, but he could also see that the uncertainty which Kurt was usually so great at hiding, the doubts about being good enough, were giving him a hard time. But then, suddenly, he found himself with an armful of sobbing Kurt.

"I really want to believe you." he confessed "Please, just let's go home." Kurt cried "Let's figure this out. I can't go one more day without you."

Blaine just held him close, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he promised himself that he would never let Kurt go. Not ever.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When the reunited couple finally made it back home it was well past midnight. They stumbled into their house, not needing to speak while they just enjoyed being together again. But when they had finally settled down, not in their bed, but on the couch in the dark living room, they had not bothered to turn on the light, both felt the need to speak.

"Blaine I'm so…"

"Kurt listen I…"

They both started talking simultaneously, breaking off with a blush and looking down at their hands. Kurt was the first one to gather himself enough to speak.

"I guess I was lucky you came when you did. If Finn and Rachel would have had to listen to my 'Missing Blaine' playlist they would have killed me and buried me in their backyard." he joked in a weak attempt to lighten the tension.

Blaine smiled softly in response, looking up, his hands finding Kurt's in the semi dark while his gaze locked with the one of the younger man.

"Figures, I think Wes and David were about ready to set me on fire and they didn't even have to listen to my 'Miserable Without Kurt Playlist' it all day." he commented, causing Kurt to smile.

The tension slowly left, making room for a heavy silence, as they both thought about the proverbial giant pink elephant in the room.

"Blaine, why did you want to go and visit your mother?" Kurt asked lowly.

"I…I couldn't go on like this. I mean we have been apart before, but even when I went to London we barely ever went as much as 2 days without at least texting. I missed you. And I knew I owed you an explanation. But I didn't know if you could believe me after I kept this from you for so long. But I needed you to believe me. And she is the only person that can prove to you that what Tiffany said was a lie." he drew in a deep breath searching Kurt's eyes for any sign of disbelief, mistrust or worse, hurt.

But there was none. Instead Kurt took Blaine's face into his hands and leaned their foreheads together.

"I believe you. I trust you. Always have. But it hurt to think that you…" he swallowed hard "…that I was…that I hadn't been your first choice." he finally said.

"Oh baby." Blaine sighed "Tiffany was never my choice…I was stupid…and you…you weren't my first choice."

Seeing the hurt flash across the beloved face Blaine nudged Kurt gently.

"There never was a choice. Even when we were apart you always were the only one I saw, the only one I thought about…for me it has always been only you…"

The breathtakingly happy smile that spread over Kurt's face at that really took Blaine's breath away.

"At least after you got over the initial GAPguy/Rachel confusion." Kurt teased before he added a lot more seriously "For me it was the same. I think even while we were apart it was always you."

Slowly, tentatively he tilted his head forward to capture Blaine's lips in a slow and tender kiss. It wasn't breathtaking, or passionate. It was soft and careful and it ended way too quickly. But it was all they needed right now, the assurance that they had made it through yet another crisis together.

After a moment of comfortable silence, spend just reveling in their closeness, Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes again.

"Love…I…I know I should have done this years ago. But…I have to tell you something." he said earnestly, before quickly adding "If you wanna hear it that is."

Anxiously he waited for Kurt's response. The brunette just took his hands and gave them an encouraging squeeze. Blaine took that as permission and started to tell his husband what had happened back when he had been in London.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>That as far as this goes, I hope you enjoyed it :D

I'd love to hear what you guys thought :D

Thank you guys once again for all the amazing reviews *lessthan3*

Also, the next chapter will be up soon, just needs some minor adjustments.

The next chapter will be called "Coming Clean" so I think it's pretty obvious what it'll feature :D

Until then, love,

CITC


	6. Chapter V: Coming Clean

**Chapter V: Coming Clean**

**A.N.: **So…this is the next chapter of this story…I've had it finished for a while but I still had some adjustments to make and I was pretty insecure about the whole thing...still am but I had to update eventually and I had someone I deem trustworthy tell me it was goo so yeah :D

I have a lot of work right now, what with getting into university and all that crap, but I will try to update each of my stories at least once every week.

**Chapter Notes:** Blaine tells Kurt about London ( oh and btw Kurt and Blaine were NOT dating while Blaine was in London, they were trying to be 'just friends')_ italics are flashbacks_

* * *

><p>"<em>Love…I…I know I should have done this years ago. But…I have to tell you something." he said earnestly, before quickly adding "If you wanna hear it that is." <em>

_Anxiously he waited for Kurt's response. The brunette just took his hands and gave them an encouraging squeeze. Blaine took that as permission and started to tell his husband what had happened back when he had been in London._

* * *

><p>"I never even once told my parents that we were still talking, too afraid of what they would do if they found out. I let them set me up with countless girls, their own little attempt at 'fixing me'. It never worked. How could it if all I could think about was you?" Blaine began softly.<p>

"I was a good son, I went to college, studied hard, hardly went out to party. Then I went to a party and got really really drunk, and I ended up sleeping with some random guy I had just met an hour before. Realizing what I had done I did the only thing I could think of that could make me feel better. I called you. You comforted me, selfless as always. I never even thought about the possibility that I was hurting you, that we were just supposed to be friends nothing more. I just knew that the only person I wanted to talk to was you. Looking back at how it all played out I think that my mother must have heard us back then." Blaine assumed. "Because from that night on their strategy seemed to change slightly."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, squeezing Blaine's hand, encouraging him to go on. Blaine smiled and squeezed back, continuing.

"The appearance of the girls changed. Of course they were all still breathtakingly beautiful, but they were also all looking rather similar."

Kurt frowned and Blaine chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Have you looked at Tiffany?" he asked.

"I have." Kurt half groaned "She really is easy on the eyes...but I don't understand…what…?"

"When I met her she wasn't blonde…she was brunette." Blaine helped.

Kurt seemed to consider that, maybe even picturing that in his head as he frowned slightly. Then

"Oh…brunette, a little taller than you, blue eyes." he offered.

"Beautiful, soft skin, pale, amazing voice, slender frame…" Blaine added, and Kurt blushed slightly.

"Oh." he just said.

"Yeah oh…" Blaine sighed "But my parents had to admit defeat soon enough, because what they didn't seem to get at first was that it wasn't your body…wasn't only your body…" he corrected himself, having Kurt's blush deepen "that I fell in love with. Because although it was a big bonus it was what was inside of you, your heart, your mind, your soul that I fell in love with. But my mother isn't stupid. Soon they girls started to be interested in fashion, Broadway, singing, musicals, sappy romcoms, Disney in short: She was trying to find a female version of you."

Kurt eyed him sympathetically.

"She wasn't really successful, because although the girls were great I never even felt the slightest connection. The relationship between me and my parents was getting rather…tense…to put it carefully and I was about to crack under the pressure. If I hadn't had you to talk to and Wes and David come by every now and then I think I would have ended up doing something really stupid. And that was the situation Tiffany appeared in."

Blaine noticed Kurt tensing slightly and he stopped, looking at the brunette questioningly. Kurt cleared his throat lowly.

"Wes and David knew?"

"Yes…but I swore them to secrecy…Look, when the thing with Tiffany was over I started asking myself why I hadn't wanted for you to know about her and I realized that it would have forced me to admit that I had been lying to myself all the time. I had wanted to be 'normal'" he used air quotation marks to get his point across before taking Kurt's hand's back into his "so badly, just to please my parents so they would possibly accept me that I had made myself believe that I could ever find happiness with someone other than you." he shrugged "I was stupid."

"Anyways, Tiffany was so much like you, at least in the beginning, it was almost scary. I think my insane mother must have eavesdropped when we talked on the phone and found out things about you, feeding information about your likes and dislikes, the things we talked about and all that kind of stuff to her, because Tiffany seemed to know everything."

Once again Kurt was really glad that his father and Carole had always been nothing but supportive. He didn't think he could have made it through what Blaine had had to endure.

"I fooled myself into believing that I had fallen in love with her, just wanting to please my parents. They were ecstatic when I finally proposed to her. My proposition was pompous, at an overly expensive restaurant in front of both our parents with a lot of champagne and expensive food. Everything seemed perfect. Except that night was the first time in almost 2 years that I didn't call or at least text you. Not even once."

Kurt remembered. He had been really worried about his friend, unable to reach him, finally settling on trying to reach Wes and David who only told him that Blaine was alright, but really busy and that he would surely contact him soon. It had been rather strange, but he had figured that Blaine had found someone else, crying himself to sleep for an entire week until Blaine finally had enough courage to contact him again. If he had known how right he had been, the countertenor shook his head to chase away the thoughts, looking up at Blaine again, who eyed him cautiously.

"You ok?" the raven asked softly, worry evident in his voice. "You didn't hear a single word I said in the last two minutes."

"Sorry…I'm ok. I just…remembered." Kurt admitted.

Blaine winced slightly at the realization that he had once again hurt Kurt back then, by doing what was best for himself.

"I'm so sorry…" he started but Kurt cut him off.

"It's ok. This is all in the past. All that matters is that you're here with me right now."

"And I will be as long as you want me to be." Blaine promised.

"How do you feel about forever then?" Kurt asked, only half joking.

"Suits me just fine." Blaine replied, the honesty in his voice making Kurt shudder slightly.

"Good." Kurt smiled "So, you had proposed to her. What happened then?"

"Well, at first everything seemed to be perfect. We moved in together, my parents were ecstatic, and so were hers. No one seemed to think that it was rushed or wrong, although Wes and David tried to reason with me. I didn't listen to them back then, blinded by the acceptance and happiness of my parents which really caught me off guard. In less than a week everything was set for the big wedding and I was terrified. So I did the only thing that I knew would make me feel better." Blaine stopped, as if he was ashamed to admit this.

"You called me." Kurt stated simply, it wasn't a question, he too did remember that night just all too well, but it was time for him to learn about Blaine's side of the story.

_xxXxxXxxXxx_

_Blaine stumbled onto his couch, pardon, their couch. Them being him and Tiffany. Tiffany being the perfect girl for him. Born into a rich and honorable family, smart, beautiful and well mannered, she was exactly what his parents wanted for him. Exactly what he made himself believe he wanted. But if he was being honest he knew it wasn't true._

_Wes and David had just left, they three friends had fought after the two boys had dared to ask him why he was lying to himself, whether he wasn't seeing that she was just a copy of the one he really loved, the one he really wanted to be with. And a bad one at that._

_Blaine had flat out denied it, starting to drink again. They hadn't even needed to mention Kurt's name for Blaine to know who they were talking about, but he told them that they were wrong. And when they dared to ask him why he hadn't talked to the brunette since his engagement then, or told him about it for that fact, he had thrown them out, yelling at them for being out of line._

_Now he was alone, drunk and miserable. His oh-so-perfect wife-to-be was out, probably planning the wedding with her parents, his parents and the ten wedding planners that were working at the plans for the party that was apparently supposed to outshine the royal wedding back in 2011or at least that was how Blaine felt every time he looked at the guest list or the various other preparations._

_Of the around 400 people that were supposed to come, only 2 had been invited by him, or well invited by him and approved of by his fiancée. Wes and David. The others were mostly friends of Tiffany, their parents, business people and other important personalities he couldn't care less about. In his alcohol induced haze Blaine was wondering how that could really be what he wanted. But he figured that it was Tiffany's wedding so she would get to choose._

_He didn't see the fact that his heart seemed to refuse to accept this as HIS wedding as the warning sign it was. Instead he picked up his phone and dialed a very familiar number, without even really thinking about it._

_xxXxxXxxXxx_

_Kurt was sitting in his room by himself, playing with his phone when suddenly it started playing 'Teenage Dream'. He stared down at it for a moment, before accepting the call._

"_Blaine?"_

"_Kurt…'s that you?" _

"_Blaine, are you drunk?" Kurt was worried, his friend was usually very careful with the consumption of alcohol and if he had been drinking it was never a good sign._

"_Guess sso…" Blaine responded, seeming rather surprised by that realization. _

_That didn't really help to ease Kurt's worry._

"_Are you ok baby? What happened?" _

_Something at the concern in Kurt's voice triggered something in Blaine, making his carefully kept façade crumble and fall as he told Kurt about his parents, his attempts to please them and the fight with Wes and David. But even then, in this moment of confessions, no word about Tiffany or the wedding came over his lips._

_When he had ended, he was crying, just overwhelmed by everything that was going on. They were silent for a moment, but then Kurt spoke, his voice soft but determined._

"_Blaine, listen to me: You're perfect. Just like you are. Don't let your parents get to you like that. You are an amazing person Blaine and whoever you end up with is lucky to have you. But you have to be happy. Not your parents, not their friends, not Wes, not David, not me. YOU are the only person that matters in this, because it's your life you hear me? There will be people along the way who just want to help you find your way, but don't let anyone tell you how you should be living it. You're way to amazing a person to be unhappy like that." _

_Blaine looked at the phone, feeling like crying all over again._

"_How is it that you always know the right things to say?" he sniffed slightly._

"_Magic." Kurt joked, making Blaine laugh, hiccupping a little as the laughter got mixed up with the crying._

_Kurt continued a little more seriously:_

"_Blaine, look, I know you. I've known you for quite a while. And I want you to know that I'm always here for you ok? That's what friends are for. Right?"_

_Both of them pretended not to notice the way Kurt had stumbled over the word 'friends'._

"_Thank you Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you. You really are my best friend." Blaine's voice broke at the word friend and Kurt swallowed hard._

"_Go to sleep. Tomorrow everything will look better already." he said softly._

_Blaine nodded weakly._

"_You're nodding aren't you?" Kurt asked, barely able to keep the laughter from his voice._

_Blaine was a little startled "Urm…yeah…" he blushed "I'm gonna get some sleep. Thanks again."_

"_Anytime." Kurt whispered, sure that Blaine had already hung up the phone._

_But he hadn't. There was silence at the other end of the line before Blaine really hung up. But he didn't go to sleep right away. Instead he put another name on the guest list for his marriage. The name of his best man._

_Kurt Elisabeth Hummel._

_xxXxxXxxXxx_

"You hadn't even asked me." Kurt stated, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't have to. It took me another while to understand why, but I simply knew that I could count on you to do it if I asked you to."

"For the record: I would have said yes." Kurt said "But I would have jumped off the Tower Bridge after the ceremony." he added, only half joking.

Blaine smiled softly.

"Then I guess it's good that I came to my senses soon enough."

"What happened?"

"When I woke up the next morning it was to a fuming Tiffany half on top of me on the couch, where I had fallen asleep. It took me quite a while to realize that she was waving the list with your name as my best man on it in front of my face. She started yelling at me at how I was supposed to have forgotten about you by now and how she was the only one that should matter to me now."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. When he was done yelling at me about how I was nothing but a disappointment to everyone around me and that I should finally start getting over myself and get in line I thought about what you had said to me on the phone the night before. About how it was my life and it was me who needed to be happy. And it hit me like a slushy on a hot, early morning. I realized what I had been doing, not telling you about Tiffany, staying away from you, pretending to fall in love with someone who was nothing but a cheap substitute for the one who really owned my heart."

Kurt smiled softly.

"It all went downhill…or well…uphill for me…from there."

_xxXxxXxxXxx_

"_I swear Blaine it's really time for you to finally grow up and get a grip! Stop being a selfish bastard and start thinking about other people. Think about me, your parents, all the people that want to come to our wedding. You can't be serious about bringing your ex into this!" Tiffany yelled, enraged._

_Blaine stared at her unable to say anything other than:_

_"Wes and David were right."_

_The brunette woman stared at him._

"_I'm sorry what?" Tiffany was startled, but then she just shook her head "It doesn't matter anyways! If that…that person shows up at our wedding then it's off I swear!"_

_Blaine just looked at her, asking himself over and over again how he could have believed, even for a second, that he was in love with her._

_"That's too bad because MY wedding won't be happening without Kurt." he said. _

_The blonde threw a fit, making a point in throwing all of his stuff into three suitcases and yelling at him to leave. Blaine didn't even need to think twice, grabbing the cases and walking out on the shocked woman._

_Just to run into his mother on the way out._

"_Where do you think you're going young man? This is not the time for your childish antics Blaine, stop being a selfish brat! This is important!"_

_Blaine stopped dead in his track turning around to look at her, her triumphant expression soon turning into a shocked one._

"_I'm leaving mother and I'm not coming back." he said calmly. "I was stupid, made myself believe I could be enough for you guys if I only tried hard enough. But not only was I lying to myself, I was also hurting the person who means most to me in this life! I'm done with this! If you and dad can't accept me as I am I will just have to accept that and hope that it's not too late to be with those people who love me for me, not for what they want me to be."_

"_Don't be such an idiot Blaine." the older woman sneered "You think you love him? Really? Tiffany has proven that all you love is a certain type. As soon as she came, being close enough to what you were looking for you dropped him, just like that. I will find you another nice girl who is even more your type than she is, even more than that ridiculous McKinley kid is. Then you'll see that…"_

"_That's enough!" Blaine now yelled "I don't expect you to understand what Kurt means to me, but I don't just love him because he's gorgeous, funny, smart and talented. I love him because of all he is. Good things and bad things alike. And you know something?" _

_His mother looked at him in disgust, as she saw the light that the thoughts of Kurt brought into his eyes as he realized something._

_"If I'm really lucky, if I haven't screwed up too much, he still loves me too." and with those words he just walked out on her, getting into a cab that was waiting outside of the door, telling the driver to get him to the airport._

_He pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Kurt._

"_Love, I'm coming back home. I'm done lying to myself trying to be someone I'm not just to please my parents. I'm getting on the next plane to New York. If I haven't messed up to badly, if you're willing to give me another chance, will you meet me there?"_

_He had turned off his cellphone after that, afraid of what Kurt would answer. When he landed in New York hours later, his heart sank, when he didn't see Kurt._

_But then, suddenly, he spotted him, looking gorgeous as ever, staring directly at him with wide eyes, unmoving. Blaine slowly walked towards him, completely overwhelmed with emotion, wanting to cry, laugh, jump, dance and just scream at the same time. Instead he went to stop in front of Kurt._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

_xxXxxXxxXxx_

"Well you know the rest of the story." Blaine smiled softly "At first Tiffany didn't even cross my mind anymore, because all I could think about was being with you again. When Wes and David congratulated me on making the right decision I thought about telling you, but I decided not to. I was selfish, scared that I would lose you if you knew. I wanted to tell you when we had gotten solid again, but it just went to the back of my mind and stayed there." Blaine shrugged apologetically.

"That's it. I have no idea why she turned up here so suddenly though." he finished.

"Huh." Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around the whole concept, but he smiled at Blaine "You don't need to get your mother, I do believe you." he finally said, then adding "Thank you for wanting to be with me."

"I'm the one that has to be grateful."

They smiled and sagged against each other, exhausted from all that had happened in the past few days.

"There's still a lot if things we have to talk about." Kurt stated.

"Not tonight love. Let's go to bed and sleep first." Blaine replied "Only if you want to of course!" he almost shrieked, looking at Kurt questioningly.

"I'd love that." Kurt smiled reassuringly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

And later, when they were safely wrapped into each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep, feeling complete for the first time in 4 days.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So this is as far as this goes, I hope you liked it ;D

Feedback is always appreciated, I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks to those who already reviewed, you really keep me going *lessthan3*

I hope that I will be able to update soon, until then,

Love,

CITC


End file.
